


we gather each other up [podfic]

by yeswayappianway



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Character Study, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Families of Choice, Friendship, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28393866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeswayappianway/pseuds/yeswayappianway
Summary: podfic of we gather each other up, by nevershootamockingbirdauthor's summary:Fjord laughs, and squeezes her hand again. Her fingers twitch against his, and he doesn’t let go.In the morning, she’ll still be holding on. So will he.
Relationships: Fjord & Beauregard Lionett
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3
Collections: Winter Podfic Treats 20





	we gather each other up [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [olympvs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/olympvs/gifts).
  * Inspired by [we gather each other up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22411168) by [nevershootamockingbird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevershootamockingbird/pseuds/nevershootamockingbird). 



> many thanks to nevershootamockingbird for having blanket permission and also for writing this fic, which made me feel many things. additionally, many many thanks to frecklebomb for organizing Winter Treats, which has been SUCH a blast.
> 
> olympvs: i hope you enjoy all of these brjeaus feels and also the swing i took at fjord's accent (uh, fjord's accent 2.0, anyway)
> 
> this is set immediately post-episode 92 of campaign 2.

we gather each other up - 8:34 - 7.3 MB - [archive.org link (download and streaming)](https://archive.org/details/we-gather-each-other-up)

**Author's Note:**

> please go leave feedback for the author if you enjoyed the fic!
> 
> let me know if you run into any trouble with the files/streaming, and i'll do what i can to help. i'm also still learning my way around the technical side of audio, so if you have any advice or suggestions regarding ways i could improve future podfics with regards to recording or editing, i'm all ears!


End file.
